1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical apparatus for removing an IUD from within a uterus via the cervical canal without surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common device used to nonsurgically remove an IUD from within a uterus via the cervical canal consists of a string (strings, or string-like appendage(s)) that is attached to the IUD before the IUD is inserted and trails from the IUD through the cervical canal into the vagina when the IUD is emplaced. The IUD is removed by simply gripping the string and pulling it. However, such devices sometimes become unattached from the IUD during wearing or work their way into the cervical canal or uterus so that they are not exposed to the physician. In other instances they may weaken and break when they are pulled on during the removal procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,215 describes an apparatus for removing an IUD from within a uterus via the cervical canal without surgery. The patented apparatus basically consists of an elongated rod with a handle at one end and a hook at the other end and a tube that fits slidably over the rod such that the hood grips the edge of the tube when the rod is slid to its rearwardmost position. This apparatus is inserted through the cervical canal into the uterus and its hook is hooked over the IUD. The snagged IUD is then drawn tightly between the hook and the tube by sliding the rod rearwardly. The problem with the patented apparatus is that its hook is essentially capable of hooking only IUD segments or appendages that are rigid and lie transfundally within the uterus.